


Странный — значит удивительный

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, Phone Sex, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Странный. Вакатоши моргнул. Он иногда слышал в свой адрес. Не в глаза — в спину. Недоуменные шепотки, осуждающие взгляды. Он странный





	

**Author's Note:**

> Все неловко, Вакатоши задумчивое деревце, Тендо как обычно.  
> Фик был написан на День ушитена 15 декабря.  
> Бета — Аурум

Это был традиционный торжественный ужин, устроенный матерью и бабушкой во время празднования Обона. 

В детстве Вакатоши доверяли зажигать фонари на левой стороне дома, там, где было меньше всего пристроек. А после, когда почти все заканчивалось, он сосредоточенно пускал покачивающиеся огоньки по реке. Однажды он спросил у тети — бабушкиной сестры: если гости приходят после того, как зажгут фонари, а уходят, когда их пускают в плавание — значит ли это, что все их гости — духи? Тетя засмеялась и сказала, что это просто совпадение — для тех гостей, кто прибыл издалека. Вечером, проходя мимо бабушкиных комнат, Вакатоши услышал про себя: странный. Странный мальчик растет.

В этот раз Вакатоши было шестнадцать, его пригласили в сборную, он досрочно поступил в академию Шираторизавы, а фонарь зажигал только один — для поддержания традиции, не более того. Он был доволен жизнью и почти — собой и своим волейболом. В домашнем саду было терпко от подрезанной листвы, вечернюю жару разгонял ветерок, тянущий прохладой с пруда, а стук содза разносился в воздухе размеренно и по-домашнему неторопливо. Уютно. Хотелось так постоять еще немного, потому что совсем скоро он вернется в общежитие, жизнь снова понесется вскачь — тренировки, игры, учеба. Но часы показывали десять, а режим нарушать нельзя. Зато можно на несколько минут оттянуть отход ко сну — если обогнуть дом и проскользнуть в заднюю дверь. Туда обычно привозили заказанные продукты, и этой же дверью пользовались работники. 

— Ходит, как будто кол проглотил, жуууть, — голос одной из его кузин, младше на год, таинственно вибрировал.

Ее слова прервало хихиканье сразу нескольких человек.

— Он там так и стоит? — вторая кузина говорила с ленцой, и Вакатоши искренне считал, что ей надо быть поживее. Потому что она не только говорила лениво, но и делала все с такой ленью, что рано или поздно это бы на ней сказалось. Вакатоши ей однажды так и сказал. — Болван, — добавила кузина. Она по какой-то причине терпеть его не могла.

— Стоит. Весь прямой, руки по швам, и смотрит в небо. Такой странный, — вздохнула первая кузина. — Не хотела бы я, чтобы меня с ним видели. Это совсем некруто, засмеют.

Странный. Вакатоши моргнул. Он иногда слышал это в свой адрес. Не в глаза — в спину. Недоуменные шепотки, осуждающие взгляды. Он странный. Вакатоши этого не понимал. Он не делал ничего странного и необычного — если не считать волейбола. И те, кого он спрашивал, отказывались отвечать и почему-то пугались.

— Если вы говорите обо мне, — Вакатоши нажал на ручки двери и вошел внутрь, — то я хочу спросить. Почему я странный?

Старшая из кузин застыла, не донеся до лица тюбик с помадой, ее бровь медленно поползла вверх, младшая прижала ладонь ко рту, а две другие кузины придушенно пискнули и попятились.

— Так почему?

— Извини, — пролепетала младшая, — мы не хотели тебя обидеть.

— Вы меня не обидели, — сказал Вакатоши. — Я хотел бы услышать ответ.

Молчание затягивалось, младшая кузина кривила губы — и по опыту Вакатоши знал, что сейчас будут слезы — вот только из-за чего? Он уже смирился, что снова не получит ответ, как старшая из кузин отмерла, сунула губную помаду в сумочку и рубанула, сощурив глаза:

— Потому что нормальные люди себя не ведут, как будто у них дерево вместо мозга. Ты хоть иногда ведешь себя как живой человек? Говоришь кому-нибудь что-нибудь хорошее? Знаешь, комплименты там, ты хорошо выглядишь, Ани-чан, ты сегодня очень красива. М?

Она прошла мимо, резко задев плечом.

— Но ты всегда красивая и хорошо выглядишь, — заметил Вакатоши. — Каждый день говорить? А зачем?

Кузина споткнулись так, словно налетела на невидимую стену, какое-то время хватала ртом воздух, а потом закрыла лицо рукой.

— Это безнадежно, — пробормотала она и покачала головой. — Вот поэтому ты странный. Идемте, девочки, мы же хотели посидеть в саду, когда уйдет Тоши.

Детское имя прозвучало почему-то совсем незнакомо. Его так не называли уже много лет.

***

Когда в команде появился Тендо, Вакатоши впервые услышал, чтобы «странный» говорили не про него.

Новички — те, кто пришел из других средних школ, — тренировались отдельно, и Вакатоши впервые было по-настоящему любопытно, каким будет один из его партнеров. Он заставил себя отработать после тренировки сто подач, а потом сдался. И пошел искать «странного» Тендо. Это было немного глупо, так как второй состав, скорее всего, уже ушел, да и спешки никакой не было — можно встретиться и поговорить завтра… И все-таки Вакатоши пошел.

Двери второго зала вздрагивали от глухих ударов мяча, а значит, ему может повезти. Вакатоши открыл дверь.

Никого странного внутри не оказалось. Один игрок отрабатывал подачи — по какой-то одной понятной ему схеме. Иногда после удара делал ласточку и победно вскидывал руки. Этого парня Вакатоши уже видел в столовой. Он сидел в окружении нескольких человек и, бурно жестикулируя, успевал общаться одновременно со всеми. Этот точно должен знать странного Тендо.

— Привет, — сказал Вакатоши.

Парень оглянулся, его глаза округлились, а брови поднялись домиком — таким забавным, что Вакатоши невольно улыбнулся. Огненно-рыжие волосы смешно торчали, а когда парень пошел к Вакатоши, пружинисто подпрыгивая, пряди прыгали в такт шагам. 

— Привет, Вакатоши-кун, — сказал парень и сразу же понравился Вакатоши.

— Я искал одного человека, — сказал Вакатоши, рассматривая парня — на груди футболка у него была мокрая от пота и вообще выглядела так, как будто ею время от времени вытирали лицо. Как будто для этого нет полотенец. Вакатоши осмотрелся — ну, точно. Взял одно со скамьи и протянул парню.

Тот взял полотенце, посмотрел на него с таким изумлением, как будто понятия не имел, что с этим делают, а потом расплылся в улыбке:

— Ты мне нравишься.

— Ты мне тоже, — поразмыслив, ответил Вакатоши и перешел к делу: — Я ищу Тендо Сатори, он странный и вступил в наш клуб. Ты наверняка с ним знаком.

— Ну, эээ, — парень смущенно потер кончик носа, — не совсем знаком.

— Но знаешь, где он? — терпеливо спросил Вакатоши.

— Ага, — теперь парень широко улыбался, его глаза блестели.

— Так где?

— Да прямо перед тобой!

Понадобилась целая секунда, чтобы Вакатоши понял, что к чему. А парень — Тендо — хохотал во все горло, да так заразительно, что Вакатоши опять невольно улыбнулся.

— Разве я не кажусь тебе странным? — спросил Тендо, когда они начали убирать инвентарь. Сетка для мячей тащилась за ним следом, колесики поскрипывали, не давая собраться с мыслями.

— Нет, — искренне ответил Вакатоши.

Все оставшееся время он приглядывался к Тендо, но так и не нашел в нем ничего странного.

И когда тренер раздал листки, чтобы они указали, с кем хотели бы делить комнату в общежитии, Вакатоши, не раздумывая, вписал свое имя рядом с именем Тендо.

***

— А вот представь, — Тендо лежал на полу в форме морской звезды и шевелил пальцами рук, — если бы ты не занимался волейболом.

У Вакатоши с воображением было не очень, поэтому он просто перелистнул страницу Джампа и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, — сказал он, когда Тендо приподнялся на локте и вопросительно на него посмотрел.

— Ну ты мог бы подумать. Разве тебе не интересно, что бы это могло быть? Как бы пошла твоя жизнь?

Жизнь Вакатоши шла бы намного легче, если бы в ней не было Тендо. Но и намного скучнее.

— Не имеет значения, чем бы я занимался, если это не волейбол, — ответил он наконец, и Тендо сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Никакой фантазии, — сказал он и перевернулся на живот. Положил голову на скрещенные руки и мечтательно продолжил: — Точно, ты был бы бейсболистом. Такой битой — ррраз! И Ушиджима Вакатоши по прозвищу Мэджик бой выбивает пятый хоумраааан за игруууу! — завыл он, подражая бейсбольным комментаторам.

— Это вряд ли, — ответил Вакатоши. — Мне нравится кидать мяч.

Тендо живо повернул голову к нему, пристально посмотрел, и его лицо расплющилось в довольной улыбке.

— Да, — сказал он, — ты стал бы настоящим асом.

Он еще немного порассуждал о том, какой вид спорта подходит Вакатоши больше всего — если не считать волейбола, конечно, а потом затих. Когда Вакатоши оторвался от журнала, Тендо спал. Руки, которые обычно находились в движении, сейчас расслабленно лежали под головой.

Вакатоши отложил журнал, встал, наклонился над Тендо, чтобы потрясти его за плечо — да так и замер, всматриваясь в тень от рыжих ресниц на лице. 

А потом просунул одну руку Тендо под плечи, вторую — под бедра, и взял его на руки. До кровати — два шага, но Вакатоши колебался, прижимая его к себе. Тендо был тяжелый, сонный и расслабленный.

Когда Вакатоши осторожно сгрузил его на кровать, Тендо заворочался, подтянул колени к груди. Рука свесилась с кровати, кончики пальцев почти коснулись пола, и Вакатоши сел рядом. Он рассматривал длинную кисть — почти такую же крупную, как его собственная, но намного уже, и хмурился.

Улёгшись спать, Вакатоши долго ворочался, пытаясь понять — почему ему хотелось лечь спать с Тендо, зарывшись носом ему в шею. Это глупо. Они бы с трудом поместились, в собственной кровати намного удобнее. И все же желание было такое сильное, что отказаться от него оказалось очень трудно.

А утром его разбудило собственное имя, сказанное нараспев.

— Вакатоши-кун!

Вакатоши открыл глаза и увидел нависающего над ним Тендо. Тот забрался на кровать с ногами, уперся руками по обе стороны от головы, и сейчас сосредоточенно всматривался Вакатоши в лицо, прикусив губу.

Часы показывали 6:15. Вакатоши закрыл глаза и попытался натянуть одеяло на голову — вместе с Тендо.

— Нет-нет-нет, — зачастил Тендо, — так не пойдет. Кое-кто переложил меня с пола на кровать, и я хочу услышать историю! У меня было печальное, полное боли лицо? Ты считаешь, я не высыпаюсь? Может быть, ты использовал меня вместо штанги? Не подумай, что я против!

Главное правило при общении с Тендо: лучше сразу ответить на вопрос, потому что ответить на него придется рано или поздно.

— Мне просто захотелось, — честно ответил Вакатоши. 

— Я был вчера особенно милый, и твое сердце дрогнуло после всех этих ужасающих подач? — с надеждой спросил Тендо.

— Ты не бываешь милым, — поразмыслив, сказал Вакатоши. — И сто подач для тебя — совсем немного, не выдумывай. Давай спать.

— Но благодаря тебе я выспался.

— А я нет, — Вакатоши перевернулся на бок, и Тендо, ойкнув, завалился между стеной и телом Вакатоши. — Не мешай мне, пожалуйста.

— Ладно, — отозвался Тендо и притих.

***

Второй раз Вакатоши проснулся сам. Уютная, расслабленная тяжесть сбоку вздохнула, зашевелилась, а Вакатоши обнаружил, что лежит, уткнувшись носом в Тендо. Вставать сразу расхотелось.

— С добрым утром, Вакатоши-кун, — Тендо аппетитно зевнул.

Вакатоши нашарил позади себя телефон и посмотрел на экран. Можно полежать еще пятнадцать минут.

— Еще пятнадцать минут, да? — пробормотал Тендо и перевернулся на живот.

Они какое-то время возились, пытаясь улечься удобнее. А потом Вакатоши догадался убрать прослойку из одеяла между ними. Места стало ненамного больше, но получилось удобнее. И когда Тендо нахально просунул острые пятки Вакатоши между лодыжек, пришлось смириться. Ему все очень нравилось, и ему это нравилось без какой-то рациональной причины.

— Надо вставать, — сказал Вакатоши, глядя на часы.

— Ты первый, — с готовностью сказал Тендо и попытался спихнуть его с кровати.

— Ладно. И это моя кровать, Тендо.

— Да, я заметил.

Вакатоши, севший на кровати, резко обернулся. Тендо лежал на боку, длинные пальцы поглаживали угол одеяла, а на лице была написана задумчивость.

— Нам пора на пробежку, — наконец сказал Вакатоши.

Тендо в ответ накрыл голову подушкой и что-то пробубнил. Вакатоши не стал переспрашивать. Если захочет, Тендо повторит.

Одеваясь на пробежку: энергично прыгая на одной ноге в поисках кроссовка, бросаясь из одного угла в угол, стараясь схватить все и сразу, напевая под нос «Йора пику пику йора!» — Тендо параллельно закидывал Вакатоши вопросами.

— Да, потом я домой. Да, останусь ночевать. Нет, вряд ли успею соскучиться.

Вакатоши размеренно и привычно отвечал, а после последнего задумался. Не о том, что он будет скучать — это глупо, они увидятся уже завтра, а о том, что можно было бы пригласить Тендо к себе. Не сегодня, конечно, Вакатоши знал, что тот тоже собирался к родителям, правда, без ночевки. Но в следующий раз. Например, на Обон.

С каждым приездом дома детства как будто уменьшались в размерах. Вакатоши помнил, каким огромным казался дом его тети — бабушкиной сестры. И каким маленьким он увидел его, когда год назад поддался уговорам матери и приехал навестить старушку. И так было со всеми домами из его детства, за одним исключением — его собственный дом.

Стены по-прежнему казались высокими, а сад — бесконечным лабиринтом из камней, искривленных деревьев и извилистых дорожек. И ему снова как будто восемь лет, кузины перекликаются на разные голоса: «Тоши!», и где-то рядом отец. Тендо бы наверняка здесь понравилось.

Вакатоши пошел вглубь сада, привычно обходя нагромождения камней. По семейной легенде их тут сорок восемь, и есть точка в саду, с которой можно увидеть все. Но знания о ней давно утеряны, и каждый раз гости развлекаются тем, что ищут эту точку. Вакатоши тоже когда-то этим баловался. Но самое большое количество, которое ему удавалось насчитать — это тридцать два камня.

Он уселся на самый большой валун, нагретый за день, откинулся на руки и подставил лицо лучам заходящего солнца. Через прикрытые веки пробивался свет, такой же яркий и рыжий, как волосы Тендо.

«Я подумал, что тебе бы понравилось у меня дома», — набрал Вакатоши сообщение и отправил.

«Пригласи меня!» — ответ пришел почти сразу. А следом еще несколько.

«Я тут скучаю, чтобы ты знал».

«Хотя мне нравится ходить с мамой за покупками».

«Она говорит, что никто в нашей семье не ценит искусство шоппинга — кроме меня».

«Купил тебе печенье с предсказанием».

«Приглашаю. Тебе не может быть скучно, у тебя брат и сестра. Я тоже не ценю искусство шоппинга. Спасибо. У меня нет ответного подарка, но я что-нибудь придумаю».

Они перебрасывались сообщениями с Тендо весь оставшийся день — даже усевшись ужинать, Вакатоши положил телефон рядом с собой.

Когда он встал, поблагодарив, мама с улыбкой спросила:

— Как ее зовут?

— Кого? — удивился Вакатоши.

— Ее. Твою девушку. С который ты переписываешься. Никогда не видела тебя таким.

— О. Это он. Хочу пригласить его домой.

Изумленное лицо мамы стояло перед глазами, пока Вакатоши поднимался по лестнице в свою комнату. Нет, в самом деле, странная реакция на наличие у Вакатоши друзей.

Вечерняя пробежка не дала той разрядки, к которой Вакатоши привык, поэтому тело ныло без нагрузок. Ничего, завтра с утра он вернется в Академию. Вашиджо-сенсей уже прислал сообщение, что скоро будет тренировочный матч. Первому составу было велено не соваться, но Вакатоши собирался поучаствовать. Хотелось хоть немного поиграть — до зуда в ладонях.

Он вышел из душа и, не включая свет, лег на кровать. Долго блуждал по смутным очертаниям комнаты, пока глаза не привыкли к темноте. Тело по-прежнему ныло, нерастраченная энергия собиралась спиралью в животе. Вакатоши положил ладонь на горячий, еще влажный после душа пах и, оттянув крайнюю плоть, сжал головку. Помассировал ладонью член, и задумался — интересно, а как дрочит Тендо? Память подбросила едва слышный скрип кровати, быстрое дыхание и короткий стон. Сложно жить три года в одной комнате и не видеть некоторых аспектов жизни здоровых парней. 

Спираль в животе распрямилась с такой силой, что перехватило горло, а перед глазами вспыхнули звезды. Кровь прилила к паху с такой силой, что закружилась голова, член под пальцами налился тяжестью и встал, кажется, в одно мгновенье.

Вакатоши закрыл глаза и попытался представить, как бы это сделал Тендо. Он наверняка потеребил бы пальцами плоть, исследовал всю длину — собственный палец обвел мокрую от смазки щель на голове — а потом бы Тендо сунулся еще куда-нибудь, потому что он всегда куда-то суется… Мышцы сжались, сперма брызнула на живот, а оргазм выкрутил его и перемолол в пыль.

Переводя дыхание, Вакатоши думал, что, кажется, понял, что такое — быть странным. Он перевернулся на бок, уткнулся в прохладную, пахнущую чистотой и хлопком подушку и сжал зубы.

Телефон мигнул неотвеченным сообщением, и Вакатоши коснулся экрана.

«Спокойной ночи и до завтра». Вместе с пожеланием Тендо прислал смешную рожицу, донельзя похожую на него самого.

Вакатоши долго смотрел на экран, а потом все-таки спросил:

«О ком ты думаешь, когда дрочишь? Извини за бестактность».

Ответа не было так долго, что Вакатоши успел проверить, а отправил ли он свое письмо, расстроиться, и начал засыпать. А потом раздался звонок.

— Вакатоши-кун, ты что там задумал? — голос Тендо, немного искаженный, звучал так близко, будто его обладатель находился совсем рядом.

— Ничего, — честно ответил Вакатоши. — Просто стало интересно.

— Интригуешь.

— Я не хотел тебя будить.

— Если ты хотел поговорить о пчелках и цветочках, то уже поздно, а? Я знаю несколько классных девчонок, они постоянно спрашивают у меня твой телефон, скажи, выгодно бить твоим другом? Все симпатяжки подкатывают, тут, главное, не теряться и ловить момент, я ведь тоже ничего, а?..

— Тендо.

Тот тяжело вздохнул, и иллюзия, что Тендо совсем рядом, усилилась.

— У меня бывает по-разному, Вакатоши. Иногда вообще ни о чем не думаю и быстренько передергиваю, чтобы сразу уснуть. Знаешь, классное средство от бессонницы. И все-таки, — Тендо замолчал, и Вакатоши вслушивался в звук его дыхание. — Почему ты спросил?

— Я, — Вакатоши с силой потер лицо, пытаясь сформулировать свою проблему — в первую очередь для себя. — Я, кажется, заинтересовался одним человеком.

Как только он это сказал, все сразу встало на свои места. Словно для окончательного понимания происходящего ему надо было проговорить формулу заклинания.

— Поздравляю, — торжественно сказал Тендо. — Это удивительное событие — чтобы Вакатоши проявил интерес к чему-то, помимо волейбола.

— Тендо.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, я ведь серьезен — поздравляю, сказал же.

— Тендо.

Телефон в руке нагрелся, гладкий пластик скользил по щеке, а Тендо продолжал говорить, энергично и торопливо:

— Эта девушка, которая тебе нравится, она должна быть особенной. И когда ты с ней познакомился? Хотя о чем я, у тебя позднее зажигание. Вы могли встретиться весной, а осенило тебя только сейчас.

— Три года назад, — перебил его Вакатоши.

— Что? — переспросил Тендо.

— Мы встретились три года назад, а осенило меня только сейчас, — согласился Вакатоши.

Тендо молчал.

— Мне нравишься ты, Тендо, — сказал Вакатоши и посмотрел на телефон в руке. Заставка на имени Тендо с фотографией Тендо, прилепившим кленовый лист себе на лоб, подмигивала все еще неразорванным соединением.

— Знаешь что, — тихо сказал Тендо. — Давай завтра встретимся и поговорим. Идет?

— Да. Спокойной ночи.

— Конечно, Вакатоши. Буду спать как убитый. После таких-то новостей. — Помолчал: — И тебе.

А утром, вернувшись в общежитие, Вакатоши узнал, что Тендо не будет две недели.

***

«Конечно, — сетовал Тендо, и его сообщение пестрело смайликами больше обычного, — как будто нарочно все случилось».

«Ничего, немного отдохнешь от волейбола».

«Танджи-кун уже прислал мне индивидуальную программу тренировок».

«Тебе нужно больше бегать».

«И ты туда же, Вакатоши!»

Вечером Вакатоши лежал и смотрел в экран телефона, не решаясь набрать Тендо. Экран осветился, и Вакатоши принял звонок.

— Как дела? — бодрый голос Тендо ворвался в сознание прямо как в прошлый раз, и Вакатоши подумал, что рад его слышать.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Мы проиграли тренировочный матч университету, Гошики съел двойную порцию курицы, и его опять стошнило, Семи посмотрел тот фильм, который ты ему посоветовал и весь день ругался, Джампа на этой неделе не будет.

— И правда, отличные новости, — восхитился Тендо.

Вакатоши еще немного подумал, но, наверное, это тоже можно было счесть новостью. По крайней мере — для него самого.

— Без тебя скучно, — сказал он.

— Я украшение нашей команды, — согласился Тендо.

— Ты ведь мог отказаться и не ехать? — спросил Вакатоши.

— Да, — после некоторого молчания ответил Тендо. — Кажется, я струсил, а тут такой повод.

— Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть.

— Просто, — Вакатоши представил, как Тендо валяется на кровати, задрав ноги на стену — он всегда так делал, когда болтал по телефону. — Просто мне надо подумать. Ну и вообще, почему я-то?

Вакатоши тоже об этом думал.

— Конечно, — продолжал говорить Тендо, и было слышно, как он постукивает чем-то по телефону, — всем нам иногда одиноко, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Вакатоши никогда не было одиноко. Если ему хотелось общаться, он общался, а в остальное время играл в волейбол. 

— Не понимаю, — сказал он. — Я этого не хотел.

— Эй, — голос у Тендо стал обеспокоенный. — Ты только не раскисай там. Я вернусь через две недели, и мы все обсудим.

— Мы можем обсудить прямо сейчас, — предложил Вакатоши.

— Нет-нет-нет, — в трубке раздался шорох, возня, а потом Вакатоши понял, что Тендо раздевается. — Я так не могу! Мне нужно привыкнуть, понимаешь? Осознать, что мой друг… Ты ведь мой друг, да, Вакатоши? Что мой друг, как бы это сказать, запал на меня. Это, ух! Было неожиданно.

— Да. Ты мой друг, Тендо. Понимаю. Тебе не обязательно что-то говорить в ответ.

— Но я должен! Я же не могу взять и забыть об этом? К тому же, — Вакатоши представил, как Тендо ковыряет пяткой стену. — Между нами все станет по-другому.

— Об этом я не думал.

— Даже не сомневался, — раздался в трубке смешок. — Вот за это ты мне и нравишься. А вот скажи, Вакатоши… — Тендо замялся, и мялся так долго, что Вакатоши не выдержал:

— Что именно?

— А ты что… ну… вот почему ты спросил, как я дрочу, а? То есть, как бы это сказать — нет, не подумай. Меня это не сильно интересует, хотя ладно, сильно, второй день мучаюсь.

— Ты там что, — недоуменно поинтересовался Вакатоши, — стесняешься?

— Ни за что! — бурно отреагировал Тендо. — Я никогда не стесняюсь! Хотя ладно. Мне и правда неловко спрашивать у тебя такое.

— Ты можешь спросить у меня что угодно, — заметил Вакатоши и потянулся в кровати.

— Знаю, — повеселел Тендо и выпалил: — Ты-что-дрочил-на-меня?

— Не совсем, — сознался Вакатоши. — Я просто хотел подрочить, потом подумал, как ты это делаешь, и кончил.

— О, — раздалось в трубке глубокомысленное. — О. Гхм. Знаешь, Вакатоши, — помолчав, продолжил Тендо, — твоя прямота когда-нибудь меня убьет.

— Извини.

— Ничего-ничего, я не такой слабак, как ты думаешь, я выдержу, хочешь, расскажу, как это делаю?

— Тебе вовсе не обязательно, — телефон в руке мгновенно запотел.

— Нет-нет, око, как говорится, за око, то есть я не то хотел сказать, в общем! Я кладу руку на член, вот так… — В трубке послышалась возня, и Тендо пробормотал: — Сейчас, лягу нормально и спущу трусы.

В горле пересохло, и Вакатоши безуспешно попытался сглотнуть.

— Так вот, — голос Тендо стал ниже и как-то ближе, — я кладу руку на член. Хотя нет, не сразу. Сначала я трогаю головку. Знаешь, мне нравится ее теребить, у меня самое чувствительное место — вокруг дырочки.

— О господи, — хрипло выдохнул Вакатоши, чувствуя, как член натягивает свободные трусы, а в паху разгорается огонь.

— Потом я, ммм, что я делаю потом? Потом я представляю какую-нибудь красотку, извини, Вакатоши, тебя ни разу не представлял, как-то не додумался. Так вот, представляю какую-нибудь красотку, например, хотя неважно — в общем, как будто бы она становится на колени у меня между ног, прямо после матча, представляешь?

— Да, — Вакатоши не узнал собственный голос, а возбуждение, бывшее до того каким-то абстрактным и словно ненастоящим, вцепилось в промежность. Вакатоши потрогал себя там, где говорил Тендо — вокруг щели, и едва не застонал в трубку. — Представляю, — выдохнул он.

— Вакатоши, — Тендо глубоко и шумно вздохнул, — учти, я не хочу знать, чем, — тут его голос сорвался, — ты там занимаешься.

— Тогда я не буду рассказывать, — согласился Вакатоши и медленно задвигал рукой. — Продолжай, пожалуйста.

— Так вот… О господи, — в трубке снова раздался шорох, — так вот, дальше… Дальше я начинаю водить рукой вверх и вниз, представляя, как она снимает с меня шорты — это очень важная часть прелюдии, без нее все не так, медленно снимает. — Голос Тендо начал подрагивать. — Маленькие пальчики скользят по коже, и она обязательно говорит — ооо, у тебя такой большой, мне страшно. А ей грубо вставляю и дрочу, — Тендо начал задыхаться, а Вакатоши, зажмурившись, вслушивался в его слова — рука двигалась точно так, как и говорил Тендо, быстро и жестко, его голос оплетал сознание, и Вакатоши расставил ноги шире, упираясь пятками в матрас. 

— А потом, — выдохнул Тендо, — я прихватываю себя за яйца и…

Громкий, протяжный стон Тендо потонул в оргазменном выплеске; на миг отключились зрение и слух, Вакатоши, содрогаясь, хватал ртом горячий воздух, и его снова и снова выкручивало оргазмом.

Вакатоши с трудом поднял веки и перевел дух. Телефон съехал к плечу, и он взял его отяжелевшей рукой. По телу разливалась сонливость, шум крови постепенно затихал.

— Господи, — раздался слабый голос Тендо, — поверить не могу. Я переведусь в другую школу. Улечу на соседнюю планету. Попрошу политического убежища в Афганистане.

Вакатоши хотел что-нибудь сказать, но ничего подходящего на ум не шло. Поэтому он просто ответил:

— Не надо.

— Я занимался сексом по телефону, — простонал Тендо. — Я занимался настоящим сексом по телефону. Я занимался настоящим сексом по телефону со своим другом. Я…

— Мне понравилось, — перебил его Вакатоши.

Трубка молчала. Долго.

— Мне тоже, — убито сказал Тендо наконец.

***

Через неделю «наши невинные вечерние разговоры», как говорил Тендо, превратились в ежевечерний ритуал. Днем удавалось избавляться от лишних мыслей — просто потому что волейбол всегда занимал Вакатоши больше, чем что-либо, а вот вечером они приходили, стекали к паху горячим предвкушением, и Вакатоши смотрел на часы в телефоне, чтобы ровно в десять вечера нажать на вызов. Он даже не мог сказать, когда они перешли от «я обычно это делаю так» к «ты ведь лежишь голый, а, Вакатоши-кун?». А после, вместо того, чтобы отключиться, они обсуждали последнюю главу Ван Писа, новый регламент J-лиги, думали, куда лучше поступать — ладно, Тендо спрашивал, а Вакатоши отвечал. И засыпал на полуслове с телефоном, подложенным под щеку.

Однажды они почти весь вечер проговорили, как пройдет их встреча. Тендо кидало из крайности в крайность — то он собирался сходу воплотить одну из своих смелых фантазий: «Понимаешь, тогда-то и станет ясно, настоящее все это или нет». То впадал в комичный ужас, приговаривая, что это будет неловкий момент-победитель среди всех его неловких моментов, включая тот, когда он вылил воду на колени однокласснице, и сквозь мокрую, облепившую тело юбку стало понятно, что она без трусиков. Вакатоши не задумывался, чего ему хочется больше всего. Его устраивало то, что было. А дальше он не заглядывал.

— Я хочу минет, — сообщил Тендо в четверг. — А ты, как решишь, тоже обязательно скажешь, ладно?

— Конечно, — согласился Вакатоши. В данный момент он хотел две взаимоисключающие вещи — спать и чтобы разговор с Тендо не заканчивался, но ему почему-то казалось, что под «хочешь» Тендо подразумевал что-то другое.

А в воскресенье все пошло кувырком. Началось с тренера, который запретил Вакатоши выходить на площадку. И хотя причины этого были прозрачны — нужно было наигрывать нового диагонального — Вакатоши злился. Он ненавидел сидеть в запасе. Лучше уж его бы вообще не включали в заявку.

Потом он три часа потратил на написание доклада о влиянии атомных электростанций на экологию. Приглашение в Васэду, куда Вакатоши планировал поступить, уже пришло, но в последний момент выяснилось, что требуется пройти все формальности — в частности, написать самостоятельную работу на одну из предложенных тем. Вакатоши писал, снова злился, а когда закончил, то желания заниматься сексом — любым, не было никакого.

Набирая Тендо, он думал просто поговорить, но тот, во-первых, взял трубку не сразу, а во-вторых, торопливо извинился — явно куда-то торопясь.

— Прости, Вакатоши, — протараторил он, и в телефонную трубку ворвался автогудок. — Я тут немного занят, ладно?

— Да, конечно, извини.

Вакатоши отключил телефон и перевернулся на спину, раскинув руки. Под ладонь попался волейбольный мяч, и Вакатоши начал привычно подбрасывать его над собой. Можно начать с трехсот подбрасываний, а там как дальше пойдет.

Один, два, три, четыре, пять… Мяч льнул к пальцам, комнату постепенно окутывала темнота. Когда скрипнула дверь, Вакатоши сделал три подхода по пятьсот и теперь лежал, разминая запястья. Но легче почему-то не стало. Оказывается, он скучал по Тендо. Пока они разговаривали каждый день, это ощущалось не так сильно. И до его возвращения еще целая неделя.

— Так и знал, что найду тебя в обнимку с мячом. Интересно, это можно считать изменой?

Вакатоши стиснул мяч в обеих руках и закрыл глаза.

— Я думал, ты вернешься только через неделю. И нет, нельзя, волейбол я люблю больше тебя, Тендо.

— Ну, — легкомысленно протянул Тендо, — я решил, что неделя ничего не изменит. И ты не поверишь — с волейболом та же фигня.

— Сидел сегодня в запасе, — Вакатоши постарался, чтобы в голове не было злости, но, кажется, получилось плохо. Или это Тендо слишком хорошо его знал.

— Ну-ну, — засмеялся он, — не бесись так. Другим тоже хочется поиграть.

На пол шлепнулось что-то тяжелое — наверное, сумка. Послышался стук закрываемой двери, слившийся с щелчком замка, и легкие шаги. Тендо остановился позади Вакатоши, и тот снова стиснул мяч. 

— Знаешь, я тут фантазировал — что за черт, Вакатоши, я постоянно фантазировал о тебе. Это несправедливо, — короче, я фантазировал, как я приеду, и мы займемся какими-нибудь горячими штучками…

— Погоди, — перебил его Вакатоши и облизал губы. В висках грохотал пульс, а между ребер металось сердце. — Помнишь, ты спрашивал, что бы я хотел сделать, когда мы встретимся? Я теперь знаю.

— Я тоже знаю, — голос Тендо зазвучал ближе, а потом Вакатоши почувствовал его присутствие — как горячий сгусток энергии совсем рядом. Мяч выскользнул из пальцев и упал на пол, подпрыгнул и укатился, а Вакатоши открыл глаза.

Тендо, в футболке с эмблемой Шираторизавы, с повязанной на поясе ветровкой, смотрел, чуть наклонившись, так пристально, что по коже побежали мурашки.

— Я бы хотел тебя поцеловать, — хрипло сказал Вакатоши, глядя в серьезные, какие-то испуганные и больные глаза. — Можно?

Тендо дернул уголком рта, сглотнул и поставил колено на кровать Вакатоши.

— Я, — он перекинул второе колено через Вакатоши и сел ему на бедра, — я бы тоже хотел тебя поцеловать, — ответил он, не отводя взгляда. Краска начала заливать его лицо, начиная от линии роста волос, спускаясь по щекам и шее, окрашивая горло и острые ключицы. — Поэтому, — Тендо выдохнул, и его тяжесть придавила Вакатоши к кровати, — меня, ну, — он снова выдохнул, — меня-можно-поцеловать-если-хочешь.

Вакатоши молча потянул его на себя, обнимая за плечи, скользя ладонями по бокам, чувствуя, как Тендо вздрагивает от прикосновений, а потом неловко прихватил губами подвижный рот. От Тендо пахло кофейными леденцами и незнакомой туалетной водой, а еще он смотрел все еще испуганно; упирался ладонями Вакатоши в плечи и дрожал.

Вакатоши гладил его по спине, прижимая к себе, трогал губами губы, чувствуя, как Тендо начинает отвечать. А потом в рот скользнул язык, горячий и подвижный, Тендо выдохнул и обмяк, навалился на Вакатоши всем телом и приоткрыл рот.

Они целовались медленно, словно шли вслепую, и Вакатоши пытался унять громко колотящееся сердце, глотал воздух вместе с запахом Тендо, пропитывался им до последней клетки. А потом Тендо перекатился набок, увлекая Вакатоши за собой, дал вжать себя в стену — и через миг они целовались как сумасшедшие. Голова кружилась, а перед глазами вспыхивали звезды. И это было лучше любого секса по телефону. Это было лучше всего, что случалось с Вакатоши за всю его жизнь. 

— Я понял, — прошептал Вакатоши, проталкивая колено Тендо между ног, задыхаясь от того, как тот стиснул бедрами его ногу и выгнулся. — Я понял, почему ты странный.

— Почему? — Тендо тяжело дышал, губы были влажными и припухшими.

— Потому что ты такой один. Удивительный.

В прищуренных глазах Тендо плыла дымка, его подвижные пальцы ласкали шею Вакатоши, отбивая незамысловатый ритм, и от этих прикосновений волна за волной накатывали нежность и удовольствие.

— Ох, Вакатоши, — тихо засмеялся Тендо. — Кто бы говорил, а.

Они лежали, переплетясь телами — и привыкали друг к другу по-новому. Близко. Тесно. Хорошо. И это тоже было странно — но сейчас Вакатоши был абсолютно счастлив. И усталый, задремавший Тендо, уткнувшийся ему в шею и обнявший за талию, кажется — тоже.


End file.
